The Winner Takes It All
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: song-fic-written for Usagi/??? stories, but don’t want to make Mamoru evil. I will not mention the pairing, so you can choose for yourself! ^^ Sad


This song-fic is meant for those people who enjoy reading Usagi/??? stories, but still don't want to make Mamoru evil. I will not mention the pairing that Usagi is with, so you can choose for yourself! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I most certainly do not own this wonderful song. I think that some of the lyrics are changed because my version is different…

The Winner Takes It All

__

I don't want to talk,

About things we've gone through.

Though it's hurting me,

Now its history.

The door clicked shut, and a tall man locked it behind him. Frowning slightly, he pulled his jacket closer to his body. The icy wind swept through his hair, playing with his dark strands. Sighing, he began placing one foot in front of another. This was how he planned on getting on with the rest of his life. 

Looking behind him, he saw some little children happily playing in the snow. Grudgingly, he kept on going, ignoring the couples passing him by. Stopping by the outdoor ice rink, he noted that **her** friends were there. Numbly walking towards the concession stand, he managed to order a hot chocolate, his throat parched. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he pulled out his worn-leather wallet and fished around for some bills. Extracting them, he slid it across the counter, and gratefully accepted his steaming cup. 

Mamoru was about to leave when a voice called out to him. 

"Mamo-chan!" It was her. Taking a quick glance at her companions, he noted that she was arm in arm with **him**. Turning his face from the happy couple, he continued sipping his hot chocolate, hoping that they would get the message. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"So…" Usagi started, a bit uncomfortable. "How have you been?" Small talk, he realized.

"Oh me? I'm fine." He lied through his teeth.

"What have you been doing?" The blonde pressed further.

"Look, does it really matter? It's over and done with, now just leave me alone!" He snapped at his ex-girlfriend. Looking hurt, the Moon Princess mutely got up from her seat and walked back to her group of waiting friends, and into the arms of her loving boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, Mamoru looked on with regret, trying to act as if he didn't care.

__

I've played all my cards,

And that's what you've done too.

Nothing more to say,

No more ace to play.

Vaguely, he recalled the past breakups he'd had with her. God, why was he so cruel to her when they first met? Sadly, he wished he could just go back in time and change all his mistakes. He shouldn't have gotten brainwashed…he shouldn't have broken up with her over a stupid dream…and he shouldn't have broken up with her at all. There was nothing he could do. 

Looking up from the ground, he realized that he had walked to their old meeting spot, the park bench already worn from their many hours of sitting and talking. There was no use thinking about the past, he realized. There was nothing more he could do.

__

The winner takes it all,

The loser standing small.

Aside the victory,

That's his destiny.

"I would like to thank the following people for making it tonight." So began the long speech that Usagi's boyfriend was currently giving. Rolling his eyes, Mamoru leaned back in his chair, listening to his rival drone on and on, thanking his fellow Gundam Pilots and each of the Sailor Senshi. Blinking when his name was mentioned, he listened carefully.

"Lastly, I would like to thank Mamoru Chiba, because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be with Usagi right now!" Not knowing how to take this "compliment," he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. That's right, he realized, if I hadn't of broken up with Usagi, then she would have never gone crying to him. He was angry with himself, and he knew he had a very good reason to be. With his princess gone, how much had his future changed? No doubt there would be a Crystal Tokyo, but he wouldn't be part of it, due to his stupid mistake.

"I have a special announcement to make." The man continued, gesturing to Usagi to stand up. Mamoru looked on intently, continually memorizing the future queen's flawless features. Eyes widening when his rival kneeled, he choked on his water.

"Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?"

__

I was in your arms,

Thinking I belonged there.

I figured it made sense,

Building me a fence.

It was the celebration party. The week before the wedding. Mamoru couldn't decline the invitation. He just couldn't. Sitting by himself in the corner, he felt very out of place from the other dancing people. He felt someone walking towards him, and was shocked when he recognized the aura of that person. Usagi. 

"Dance with me." She stated.

"…Alright." He eventually agreed. Slowly, they walked towards the dance floor, Mamoru feeling very awkward. Drawing her close to him, they began dancing to the slow song. 

"I love this song." Usagi chatted aimlessly. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. 

"Can this moment last forever?" He asked himself.

"Did you say something, Mamo-chan?" the blue-eyed heroine asked.

"No…I didn't say anything."

__

Building me a home,

Thinking I'd be strong there.

But I was a fool,

Playing by the rules.

The gods may throw the dice,

Their minds as cold as ice.

And someone way down here,

Loses someone dear.

The winner takes it all, (echo)

The loser has to fall. (Echo)

Its simple and its plain, (Echo)

Why should I complain? (Echo)

"How do I tell you that I still care for you?" He asked himself. He was once again sitting in the corner, watching the soon-to-be-bride glide along the dance floor. 

"Would you care at all?" He whispered. Once more, his eyes traveled around the ballroom. Miserably, he noted that all the other Gundam pilots and Sailor Senshi had paired up, and they were all happily in love except for him. 

"This isn't fair." He thought bitterly. Then again…he wasn't fair to her when he broke up. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he broke up with her…

__

But tell me does he kiss,

Like the way I kissed you?

Does it feel the same,

When he calls your name?

"Thanks for coming!" Usagi called out to the departing guests. Before exiting, he took one more glance backward. Closing his eyes, he wished he hadn't seen what he saw. Viewing the couple, lip-locked, only brought forth more memories. Too many memories for him to handle…

"Did those kisses and the time we spent together mean anything to you, Usako?" 

__

Somewhere deep inside,

You must know I miss you.

But what can I say,

Rules must be obeyed.

"Mamoru!" A small, quiet voice called out. Looking behind him, he noted the small senshi of destruction run up to him. Seeing her boyfriend run with her, only added to his self-misery. 

"You still care about her, don't you?" She asked, voice filled with understanding. Unable to control his composure, and afraid that his voice would betray more than he wanted them to know, he nodded. Silently, Hotaru and her lover walked with Mamoru to the nearby café, and listened to him talk.

"There isn't anything I can do now. It's too late." The once protector of Earth admitted.

__

The judges will decide,

The likes of me abide.

Spectators of the show,

Always staying low.

The game is on again,

A lover of a friend?

A big thing or a small,

The winner takes it all.

I don't want to talk,

Because it makes me feel sad.

And I understand,

You've come to shake my hand.

I apologize,

If it makes you feel bad,

Seeing me so tense,

No self-confidence.

"Mamo-chan? Are you home?" Piped up Usagi, calling loudly from her spot outside the door. Just on the other side of the door, Mamoru stood, one hand resting on the knob. Feeling like he could drown in her voice, he took in a breath and opened the door. 

"Are you okay? You don't look too good…" The blonde noted, while walking into his apartment, carrying some of Makoto's cookies. 

"I'm fine." Mamoru insisted, perhaps too harshly, perhaps too quickly. Usagi sat down in the living room, on one of the chairs. Sitting across from her, Mamoru watched as she fidgeted. 

"I'm sorry." She meekly whispered. "I had no idea." Blinking, Mamoru tried to understand what she was talking about.

"I didn't know that you still love me." She continued, still keeping her face down. "But," she added, "It's true that I did feel for you after we left…and I still loved you when he proposed to me…" Suddenly, Mamoru's hopes rose drastically.

__

But you see,

"Things have changed now." Usagi completed her sentence. "I can honestly say that I love him with all my heart. He's always been there for me, to love and comfort me. These last few days I've been thinking, and I'd just come to realize that I actually do love him. More than you…in fact, I don't really care for you like that anymore."

__

The winner takes it all.

The winner takes it all.

The game is on again.

A lover or a friend?

A big thing or a small?

The winner takes it all.

The winner takes it all.

Mamoru closed the door and sank to his knees. All his life he had been alone…his parents had died in the car accident…Fiore had left…and then Usagi came. Usagi had always been there…had always loved him…until now. 

~*~*~

__

I don't want to talk,

About things we've gone through.

Though it's hurting me,

Now its history.

I've played all my cards,

And that's what you've done too.

Nothing more to say,

No more ace to play.

The winner takes it all,

The loser standing small.

Aside the victory,

That's her destiny.

I was in your arms,

Thinking I belonged there.

I figured it made sense,

Building me a fence.

Building me a home,

Thinking I'd be strong there.

But I was a fool,

Playing by the rules.

The gods may throw the dice,

Their minds as cold as ice.

And someone way down here,

Loses someone dear.

The winner takes it all, (echo)

The loser has to fall. (Echo)

Its simple and its plain, (Echo)

Why should I complain? (Echo)

But tell me does she kiss,

Like the way I kissed you?

Does it feel the same,

When she calls your name?

Somewhere deep inside,

You must know I miss you.

But what can I say,

Rules must be obeyed.

The judges will decide,

The likes of me abide.

Spectators of the show,

Always staying low.

The game is on again,

A lover of a friend?

A big thing or a small,

The winner takes it all.

I don't want to talk,

Because it makes me feel sad.

And I understand,

You've come to shake my hand.

I apologize,

If it makes you feel bad,

Seeing me so tense,

No self-confidence.

But you see,

The winner takes it all.

The winner takes it all.

The game is on again.

A lover or a friend?

A big thing or a small?

The winner takes it all.

The winner takes it all.

End

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
